


Wanna Cuddle?

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hunter wants to cuddle with his boyfriend
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Wanna Cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble a day #5

“Wanna cuddle?”

Fitz groaned. “Hunter if you put your cold feet on me I swear…”

Hunter bounced onto the bed. “You love my cold feet.”

“No, I love you,” Fitz countered. “Your cold feet are just something I suffer through to get to the good parts.”

“And what exactly would those be?” Hunter asked.

“You know what they are.”

“Oh come on, my boyfriend should be able to tell me what it is he loves about me.”

Fitz moved over to make more room for Hunter. “Just come put your cold feet on me and stop asking questions.”

“Yes sir.” 


End file.
